vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lady Lostris
Page on Wiki Someone created a page that you can see here. Would that fall under hate for you to take a look at? And first message btw. You've been popular with questions lately so know that your answers are appreciated :) Ripto (Talk) 20:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :Urch, not that wiki again. I've cleaned it up twice already due to severe vandalism. I guess a third cleanup is in order -_- :So to answer your question, it's more vandalism than real hate in this case as it is part of a larger movement to deface that wiki. Though not for long ;-) :Hehe, and thank you ^^". 20:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Always the Wiki's with unique topics that have the vandal issues lol. And understood on the vandalism part. Thank you for swiftly cleaning that up (: Ripto (Talk) 21:03, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :::That's mainly to your credit as you spotted it. I'm just the cleanup crew ;-) 21:09, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Report:Wiki/Checked This script edit was weird. Noreplyz talk 22:56, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry to barge in but what happened to the profile headers? I see Mime cleaned the page up but the reports me and Dragon Rainbow left weren't done yet? And on the Camerapedia spam I did the first two because this profile was blocked for similar nature (no actual link but suggesting product). I feel bad for all the messages, I'm sorry, just want to make sure nothing is being left out. Ripto (Talk) 23:09, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :T'was an error and has been restored, don't fret. ::And they're all done - kudos to Leviathan. :::Ahh I see, thanks Joeseph! Ripto (Talk) 04:56, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Don't feel bad about the messages, it's fine :-) In regards to the Camerapedia profiles, they indeed contained a spam message, though no link or even a mention of a brand. As such, it would be very hard for people to actually understand what they're trying to sell, so it's not really our concern anymore. Unproductive? Sure. Spam? Not to our external linking definition. 07:25, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for clearing that up. Was curious since this profile was blocked without links but I'll roll with it. And there's quite a bit of spam wiki's going on with mmm global. I wish you luck with that. Ripto (Talk) 07:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Not sure if either of you are aware but there is this that has all of mine (and Ripto's) wikis (and founders). If it helps you guys at all. Noreplyz talk 07:33, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :::That's all your finds lol. Can't take credit for that. But it's a mess happening, more and more are being created as time goes on. Ripto (Talk) 07:35, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I have been adding your wikis. Noreplyz talk 07:37, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Several VSTF members were already tackling those last night when I logged off to go to bed, not sure where they ended up on the list, though I currently can't do anything about it as I'm at work. In that regard, I'll also be on holiday November 26 till late afternoon November 29, so if you have questions, I won't be able to get to them until Sunday ^^". 12:12, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:SSB4 wiki http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/208.54.4.129 left a message on my talk page there http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Surprise_the_fun_loving_pony Please delete it? and blanked this page again http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/Young_Link_or_Classic_Link%3F?curid=5157&diff=33696&oldid=33682 but l undid the ip's edit--Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 15:43, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :Turns out the head admin there stopped coming on wiki User:Master Lucario was the sole admin at SSB4 wiki and he has been inactive since 2011, his last edit was in 2009--Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 16:01, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Since it's not clear vandalism, which thus brings this issue outside of the VSTF scope, I've passed it on to staff and Sannse decided to semi-protect the page for a month :-) 23:16, December 3, 2015 (UTC) About the troll database wiki http://trolldatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories?limit=500 look at most of these categories and decide that it must be closed--Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 19:40, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :I asked the opinion of Wikia Staff on this and they decided that it was all right to stay as it is about trolls rather than for trolls. 19:50, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I feel I was blocked somewhat wrongfully by VSTF community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheSitcomLover Hey, I just wanted to tell you that it seems I have been blocked by VSTF. Honestly, I feel that is wrong because they set the expiration date on both on chat and the Community Wiki for infinite. I just do not feel like that is fair. They stated their reasons, but I humbly think I can still change for the better because everyone does make mistakes. I am just hoping for the possibility of being given another chance and not be blocked forever. For the Community Wiki Chat block, I would rather it expire in a week and the block for the Community Wiki to expire in 1 month like it was by TyA before Josephyr came in and changed it to infinite. I just politely ask for you guys to hear me out, unblock me, and give me another chance. I do not want to be blocked infinitely. I really mean no offense whatsoever and I am just asking you to lift the bans. Thank you for your understanding. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 01:57, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :Hello TheSitcomLover. This is not a VSTF issue, so please do not contact members of the VSTF about your block on Community Central. Moving on past that, you have a massive blocked/chat ban history going back to 2013. Unfortunately, your continual actions of disregarding the local rules is not going to be tolerated anymore. Your block will not be changed, nor reduced, for any time in the foreseeable future. But what about TyA? --TheSitcomLover (talk) 02:17, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :We had discussed your block before it was increased. We were all in agreement. 03:13, December 9, 2015 (UTC) But TyA, please hear me out. At least bring it to expire for 1 month, please. I'm genuinely sorry for before and you really need to trust me and give me one last chance! If you do, I pinkie promise that I will try and help out any way I can. I personally believe I really can improve, despite the block logs. Because everyone makes mistakes and they usually learn from it. So I am 100% certain that I will try and help out. So is it okay if I ask some people for help on anything if you unblock me sooner? Please reconsider and trust that I can try and get better. Okay? Thanks. :) --TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:23, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :No. 03:25, December 9, 2015 (UTC) I know what I'm talking about and I feel I deserve one last chance. No offense, really. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:28, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :You have had several chances and have not changed. If you continue to bring this up here, you will be blocked from this wiki as well. 03:29, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Sorry. :( --TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:31, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Regarding a user you blocked on Nava–Verse Wiki Hi Lady Lostris. On the Nava–Verse Wiki you blocked Benisjihad. As far as I'm aware this user hadn't made any vandal edits and had only undone the edits of another (actual) vandal. I was just wondering if their block was a mistake or not. --[[User:LegendFPS|'LêgêndFPŠ']] talk 13:00, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :It wasn't a mistake. While he indeed undid some vandal edits, he also made some himself, hence the block. 13:27, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Ban Evader on the Nava-Verse Wiki There is a serial ban-evader on the Nava-Verse wiki by the name of Reson XYZ and Moleman9000. Said user is an admitted sockpuppet of http://navaverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:BennyCupster and http://navaverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:ResonX. This user is globally banned from wikia and should not be allowed to edit with sockpuppets. The sockpuppets are here: http://navaverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moleman9000 http://navaverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BennyCupster StarBeast (talk) 15:40, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :I am NOT committing ban-evasion, because I am only using this account to report and prevent vandalism. StarBeast himself is a troll. ResonXYZ (talk) 15:55, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Urgent; private communication needed Hello, I need to speak with you or someone else from VSTF on a private venue, such as email or a chatroom PM. Please reply ASAP with where we can correspond in such a way; this is SERIOUS. Nonsense1234 (talk) 19:16, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :I don't mean to interject but... Nonsense1234 is also a ResonX sock and I've reported it a while back. :Reson, I'm asking you politely once again to please stop harassing other admins with sockpuppets. You've been globally banned. Stop it. PoppyKeeperOfTheHammer (talk) 20:02, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you for the notice. We're aware :-) This issue has been passed on to a Staff member who will deal with it sometime later this day. 20:12, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Missed this one http://super-villain.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.65.119.63 and he/she is still going at it--Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 13:42, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Done by Cyanide. 15:36, December 12, 2015 (UTC) UnAnything Wiki Some idiot admin on w:c:unanything: deleted Template:! and Template:!!, breaking their character infobox in the process. I tried to fix it, but I fail at wikitables, so I put up a notice to replace it. Could you restore the templates and undo my infobox edits? If he deletes the templates again, could you convert the infobox to the new markup? TheRealSam02 (talk) 18:12, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Vstf will not overrule local admin decisions. Contact the admin in question who deleted the templates. Explain to them how it broke some pages and go from there. You may also contact another local admin there. Ripto (Talk) 22:42, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for the belated answer, but Ripto already covered it: the VSTF is there to support local administrators in spam and/or vandalism cleanup, but we are no administrators. As such, we will not meddle in local, social disputes or counter the decision made by a local administrator. If the actions of a local administrator prove to be detrimental for the smooth working of said wiki, it's best to start a conversation with them, and if they are unwilling to restore the unfavorable actions although they would benefit the wiki, you can always try to , though if it mainly is just a social dispute, they generally won't meddle. In a case like this, there is a chance they will. 08:24, December 28, 2015 (UTC)